Movieplay
by Elcyion Pitye
Summary: There's something Ulquiorra would rather do with Orihime than watch a lame film at the movie theater. Mature content.


**Notes: **_This won first place in the fanfiction portion of the 2011 Ulquihime Pronzfest! :D_

_Well, finally I get to put this up for people outside of LJ to see. I made some wording alterations because I'm nitpicky, but it should overall still be the same as what I posted on LJ for the Ul-Ori Erotica Community.  
><em>

_**WARNING** - THIS HAS SEX. It wasn't entered in the Pronzfest for nothing. XD If you are offended by lemons, then I'm sorry to say that you'll have to skip out on this one._

. .

** ****DISCLAIMER:** ****Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo, Shounen Jump, and others who rightfully apply.

* * *

><p><strong>. .<br>**

**| Movieplay |  
><strong>_by Elcyion Pitye_

**. .  
><strong>

Ulquiorra did not understand the purpose of going out to sit in a large, dark room to watch a film on a screen that took up one wall; nor why it was considered entertainment.

On the contrary, his much more cheerful counterpart, his woman Orihime, seemed to enjoy the useless activity. So he supposed he could bear the two-hour torture for her sake.

"I think we're the only ones here," the girl commented, observing the empty movie room before them.

"What does that mean?" Ulquiorra asked unenthusiastically.

"Um..." she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "It could mean that the movie is bad... or that it's been showing for a while and we're the only ones who haven't seen it yet."

He raised a brow. "Which is it?"

"No idea."

Wonderful. Now it was possible that they have stepped into something even more terrible.

She sensed his dismay and affectionately linked her arm through his. "If it's really that bad, we can leave and do something better," she reassured him.

"Then I suggest we take the very back seats," he said, looking toward the back row, which were, of course, the closest to the doors.

Orihime giggled and poked him sweetly on the nose, something he disliked greatly. Despite his always flinching in irritation from the gesture, she still continued to do it. She seemed to take joy in making him glare at her like this for some reason—perhaps she found it cherishable. "You make it sound like torture," she quipped.

Indeed.

Orihime let him lead her to the top. She didn't seem to mind his choice of row at first, but then dragged him toward the middle of the row even though he would rather sit at the edge, right by the exit.

"Don't be such a party pooper," she told him when she saw his scowl. "The middle is always best for viewing movies."

As they finally sat down, the lights lowered. Ulquiorra glanced up curiously, wondering who or what was causing the room to dim if they were the only ones—

"There's a projector up there," Orihime explained, pointing above and behind them where the light was shining through. "And I guess the light controls are there, too." She laughed a bit. "It's okay, Ulquiorra-kun. Don't panic."

"I am not panicking."

She didn't seem to hear him, much less believe him; her eyes were already fixated on the moving pictures before them. He followed her entranced gaze.

These so-called previews were mostly foolish and nerve-grating. There didn't seem to be any merit in these upcoming pictures; no lessons to be learned, no complicated plots or characters.

Ulquiorra moved his elbow to get comfortable, but accidentally slammed it into the armrest. He tsked as a bit of pain shot up his arm.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. She turned from him to the object of his stern gaze, and chuckled. With ease, she lifted up the armrest between them. "I guess you're not getting any more convinced of the fun of movie theaters, huh?"

"Hardly."

Now that there was more space, Ulquiorra took it upon himself to slip an arm around her waist and bring her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder. He smelled something mildly flowery in her hair. It was clean and refreshing, and most of all, incredibly alluring.

He turned and kissed her head, his lips lingering as he took in more of her sweet aroma. She responded by cuddling closer. Her body was so warm and so soft against him that she practically melted into his muscular form.

Ulquiorra didn't know if it was the darkness or the fact that they were the only ones in the theater, but he couldn't keep his mouth off her. He kissed her again; on her forehead this time. Automatically, she raised her head, their eyes instantly, and by habit, locking onto each other. He angled in. Without hesitation, their lips meshed, the petal-like softness of her mouth fueling him. Her tongue was gentle against his, moving shyly into his mouth although they have done this plenty of times.

His whole body suddenly itched with desire.

He turned her face into his shoulder, and with his hand, tucked her hair back so he could give her a long peck behind her ear.

She shivered when his lips met her earlobe, delicately sucking. "We're missing the movie," she said breathily. Despite the protest, her ample breasts arched wantonly into him.

"It's—Ulquiorra-kun—_gasp_—the _movie_... "

... She just would not shut up about the damn movie.

Holding back an irritated grunt, he let go and allowed his girlfriend to face front again.

His heart pounded as he stared inattentively at the screen, however. He wanted _badly_ to indulge in her. Therefore, it didn't take long until his hand began to glide upward to trace over her pronounced hip and the side of her chest. It was a light brush, but he felt her fidget, nonetheless.

His knuckles partially circled around her right breast, from the top to underneath. Orihime felt amazingly soft underneath the fabric of her dress.

She sucked in another breath, but otherwise didn't say anything.

Taking it one step further, Ulquiorra brushed a thumb daringly over it, against her nipple, specifically. Even through her bra, he felt it harden under his touch.

She flinched and bit her lip.

Slyly, he did it again, and then pinched it under the thin clothing.

"Stop..." she finally whined, drawing out the word with light exasperation. She turned her chest away from him. Even in the darkness, he could tell that her face was red. "You can wait until we get home, Ulquiorra-kun."

No, he couldn't. Something in him had turned on, and he was eager to make clear his intentions. "You are not actually liking this movie, are you, Orihime?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She frowned up at him. "I am!"

He could tell that Orihime was lying through her teeth. She was only being polite, but to whom? They were alone.

He offered a dubious glare before he touched his lips to hers again, as a gesture to prove her wrong; that this was what she would rather be doing. His kneading mouth was patient, but persuasive. And to his satisfaction, she didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned in, her fingers sliding up his chest and lightly gripping the front of his clothing.

Ulquiorra wound his other arm around her and eagerly pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

"Th-the movie," she whimpered as his lips lowered to her throat. "What if someone—ooh!—comes in, Ulqui—"

"Give in, Orihime," he whispered huskily.

"But..." She paused to sigh contentedly at the feel of his mouth dragging across her collarbone. "Mm... Ulquiorra-kun..." Her brain seemed to turn off, caught up in the feel of his hand now stroking her thigh. "U-Ulquiorra-kun..." she mumbled again, ineffectively persisting. "D-Don't..." Her voice was throaty as his mouth moved to her shoulder. He slid the strap of her dress off.

As he continued working her to arousal, Ulquiorra's eyes roamed the rest of the theater room. It was dark, and he was sure that they could get away with doing things from where they were, but he wanted to reassure her so that he could continue without complaint.

He spotted the back corner of the right aisle, in the smaller section of seats across from them. "We go there," he grunted.

"... What?" Orihime asked quizzically. She twisted around to follow his gaze, and offered a very slight frown. Obviously, she had planned on stopping altogether. "But..."

Ulquiorra reached his hand into her silky hair, lowering her head enough so he let his teeth lightly graze the outer edge of her ear. It warranted a tiny moan out of her. With her head now resting on his shoulder, he could hear it clearly.

He wanted more.

Everything about this woman was just electrifying; so much that he could no longer turn back.

Ulquiorra traced his tongue over her ear. She gasped and squirmed in his lap, her heated, pantied mound brushing against his growing erection.

"My ears get sensitive," she whimpered. She probably meant it to be a complaint, but Ulquiorra found himself withholding a smirk. After all this time of being with her, there was no need for her to remind him about that.

He tilted her head to the other side, planning on taking care of the other ear.

"This is dangerous..." she whispered in a weak voice, her lips against his neck.

"Then stay as quiet as possible," he replied easily, nipping her lobe.

The couple, after delaying movement several times, finally switched seats, Ulquiorra pulling a slightly more hesitant but flushed Orihime to the corner.

"We can't..." she said to him as he sat down.

Funny. Despite her claims of reluctance, she was already climbing back onto him, circling her arms around his neck. And even though she was vocal about how bad of an idea this was, her body clearly said otherwise.

"Your protests sound meaningless," he teased into her ear. His knuckles brushed against her soft, dewy thigh, pushing her skirt up to her hip.

His eyes drifted back to her face, green immediately catching brown. Sparks flew between them—their deep, solid attraction. Entranced, he couldn't resist bringing his face close, his nose grazing hers.

Helpless when it came to Ulquiorra, she closed the remaining distance with a tentative kiss. She tasted sweet, the massage of her mouth and tongue so moist and wonderful against his own that he ached for her more than ever, for every centimeter of her marvelous body.

One of his hands slid up her back and gently gripped the back of her neck, pulling her closer. The hand caressing Orihime's thigh ventured under her skirt. She felt hot; her cotton panties wet with her arousal.

His lips broke away from hers, to trail kisses along the beautiful curve of her neck. "You decided to encourage me," he observed in a low voice, his mouth never leaving her flesh.

"I-I'm not—" Her voice quivered as he gently touched her sensitive, dampened nether region, his nimble, slender fingers pushing the underwear to the side and sneaking deftly into her.

Her hands quickly moved from around his neck to his hair, gripping the locks desperately. For a moment, she was still, taking in the languid movements inside of her before allowing herself to grind against his hand. He felt her soft cheek graze his, her mouth close enough to his ear so he could hear the small, sexy moan that escaped her.

Ulquiorra's fingers continued to stroke the sensitive bump and the area around it, pressing a tad harder, silently asking to hear more.

She gasped and collapsed against him. Unbeknownst to her, her legs opened a little wider, allowing his fingers to sink in deeper. "_Ahh_, Ulquiorra-kun..."

"Shh," he whispered with a slight smirk. "You're too loud." He kissed her firmly, in time to muffle another eager mewl.

After a few more moments of her hushed ecstasy, she abruptly raised her head, spying on something moving in the small corridor that connected the theater room to the outer halls.

"Ulquiorra-kun..." she whispered, her voice turning squeaky panic. "I think someone's coming in..."

"What?"

She grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I saw a shadow out there, and—"

Sure enough, a bored-looking, nondescript employee, probably without much else to do, came into the room with a black plastic trashbag in hand.

_Damn, _he thought with a glare.

Ulquiorra let her hastily slide off him. With a swift movement, he took off the zip-up hooded vest he was wearing and settled it over both their laps, to hide any 'evidence' of their scandalous display. There was no light other than the one from the silver screen, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The worker shot an unassuming glance at the lone couple before making his way down the aisle next to them.

"I thought they only cleaned in-between showings," she hissed worriedly as he passed.

"I guess we are just unlucky," Ulquiorra muttered with annoyance.

As soon as the employee went further down into the room, he snuck his hand under the vest and let his fingers drag over her leg. He simply couldn't resist touching his temptuous woman.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked him warily. "We shouldn't—mm!"

He had slipped his fingers into her hot, swollen core again. Orihime's hips discreetly rose against his hand, her legs practically falling open. He was quite content in knowing that her arousal had not diminished when they stopped—after all, his hasn't, either.

Her mouth was slack as ravished sighs continously burst out of her. Her right hand gripped the side of the seat hard, while the other arduously held on to the arm of his occupied fingers.

"Y-you... shouldn't be... doing this..." she uttered in a wispy voice.

"And yet you are enjoying it," he murmured nonchalantly, his eyes on the screen but ears trained on the contained whimpers of the woman with him. Despite the surround sound, she was all he was able to hear.

The employee finally traveled back up the theater room, along the furthermore aisle. Ulquiorra peered at him inconspicuously. He seemed to be almost finished with picking up stray trash—or whatever his job was. "Onna, I thi—"

Suddenly, her thighs closed quickly over his hand, cutting him off. She started writhing in her seat, and her breaths were coming out in short, uneven gasps.

He snapped his gaze to her, unable to help an amused smile. Although she tried to sit normally and hide the fact that she came, her entire body trembled, her fingers curling fiercely around his arm and her head lowered to hide her expression of suppressed pleasure.

"Are you all right, Orihime?" he asked her smoothly, a sliver of playfulness in his deep voice.

She let out a strained squeal through pursed lips.

Ulquiorra managed to pull his hand away, in time for her to burrow her face into his chest in an effort to hide her flush and calm herself down.

He shushed her, although a ghost of a smirk remained. Never had he found Orihime so endearing. "That worker is still here, Onna..."

"Why would you do that?" he heard her whine softly, her breaths still heavy.

He didn't answer; instead, he tilted her chin up so that his lips met hers again. The kiss deceptively chaste. Gentle, but all he could think of was how he wanted to lay his mouth and tongue over every inch of this dewy skin, to feel this luscious body quiver more than it already was.

At last, the employee left, either totally unaware of what was going on in the corner or pretending to be oblivious. Whatever the case, Ulquiorra was glad he was gone.

By the time he removed the vest over their laps, he noticed that she had stopped protesting his affections. He suspected that it was mostly because she was still aroused, despite her slightly subdued body language. She was still a bit scared of getting caught, yet he sensed in her the thrill of the forbidden starting to overrule her doubts.

She just needed another push...

He delicately sucked on her bottom lip, pulling her back over his lap.

After a moment of motionless inhibition, she relented to his coaxing, her tongue darting out to gently circle his upper lip.

A low growl of a sigh erupted out of him as his mouth fully captured hers. He couldn't have controlled his desire anymore if he tried. He wanted to drown in her. His ears were deaf to the movie in the background; all he could hear was him and her, and their hearts pumping together as the carnal fire built between them.

Her hands slipped downward. After both his and her hurried fingers unbuttoned him, they slipped his pants and boxers off, just enough for him to be able to enter her. Quickly pushing the crotch of her panties aside, he finally sank in his length with rapturous ease, letting out a heavy sigh as he took in her taut, slippery warmth.

"Ulquiorra-kun..." she breathed shakily, wanting him; _needing_ him.

His hands traveled across either of her smooth, creamy thighs, wrapping under her shapely rear when they began to move.

Every thrust was carefully paced, full of purpose—like the two of them wanted to remember every second of their intimacy. Their surroundings were completely gone around them. They were lost in their passion, unaware of how much time was passing.

Her hands weaved into his hair as the rhythm began going from careful and gentle to deep and hard. He could tell from the rising, thinning pitch of her erratic gasps and the shaky clamp of her legs around him that she was getting close.

He bit her neck and felt for her back again, hands wandering over its curve before returning to her buttocks, to feel her rolling against his hips. Her body was just so magnificent, and he felt smug knowing that it was all his.

"'Hime..." he whispered with rare, candid emotion, savoring every part of her—from the beauty of the woman moving against him to the heart inside that always filled his with happiness.

Not long after his utterance, Orihime declared her love for him in a shrill gasp. He pulled her face into him with fervor, reciprocating the sentiment, and slammed deep into her. His hot, quickened breaths hitting her sensitive ear ultimately set her off. Her inner walls clenched, sending her convulsing against him.

The feel of her orgasm and her muffled, barely controllable moans against his dark locks were what did it for him. He came into her, his mouth fiercely pressed into her shoulder to stifle his own cries. Tightening his arms around her, he went still, to take in the sweet, lingering high of his release.

Blaring orchestral music filled the air as she finally slid off his lap. Ulquiorra looked toward the screen, staring expressionlessly at the names scrolling up against a pitch-black background.

"The movie's... over," Orihime commented, blinking dumbly at the ending credits, probably trying to relate the duration of the movie with how long they took.

When they at last left the theater a few moments later, he spotted the reddish love mark he left on her neck. He hid a pleased smirk.

She caught his stare and immediately covered the spot with her hand. "I guess now you can say you finally went to the movies for the first time," she said to him, her face reddened.

Ulquiorra removed the guarding hand, and held it as he forced it to her side. He gently kissed the bruise. "Yes, I believe I can," he replied.

* * *

><p><em><em>This was the first actual smut I've ever written and published to the internet in my ten (almost eleven!) years of being on this website. Damn. (This was written and completed before "Christmas Spoils," if you've read that.)<br>__

_If you find format/spelling errors or typos, let me know. Doc Manager didn't transfer everything completely..._


End file.
